


Photo Finish

by Penumbrara



Series: The Stardew Valley boys getting all gay [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A fair bit of angst, Alex being pretty gay, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Dysphoria, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Just two bros, M/M, Smut, Subtle flirting, Trans Farmer - Freeform, Trans Male Character, alex's big buff body, but they're really gay, cause they're not gay, chillin in the hot tub, five feet apart, subtle homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbrara/pseuds/Penumbrara
Summary: Alex has been living in Stardew Valley for a while now, and not much has changed until recently. Mayor Lewis has decided to put up some more houses so some more people could move to town, but still keeping the towns population intimate.The first new resident if a trainee chef with a passion for photography, a young college graduate by the name of Travis. A new buff guy moves into town? that is what Alex would call a big change.





	1. Establishing Shot

It had taken almost a year, but a new house had finally been added in Pelican town. Every day, Alex would walk out of his house and see the construction crew working hard, moving materials from the main road into town, putting up the supports and having plumbers and electricians come in to hook it up to the towns supply. It was a nice sight actually, to see something changing in this quiet valley. It was almost like a big event, but really someone new would just be moving in, perhaps it seemed big because there was a build up with the construction. The house looked like the rest in town except for the lack of decorations and personal items populating the area around it: like how Sam's skateboard could often be found by the front door, Emily's flower box which she had Robin hand build and of course the grid-ball often found outside his grandparents house.

The day soon came when the to sale sign was gone and a sold sign was put up in its place. 

"Who you think is gonna be moving in?" Haley asked sitting on the fence of the new house with Alex stood next to her, tossing the grid-ball: just a way to keep his mind focused on his goal of becoming a pro grid-ball player.

"I don't know, I can't see the future."

"Well duh, but who do you want to move in."

"I don't really care... I'm not gonna be here long-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, you're gonna be a 'pro grid-ball player' you say it enough." Haley responded, letting her blonde sway in the late spring winds while she scrolled through the photos she had taken over spring, most of them of the blooming flowers. Sometimes, Alex felt like he was a broken record: Haley could so easily read him at this point or perhaps it was that he never shut up about his dream.

"Well I am... but I guess it would be nice to have another guy to hang with, since I pretty much just hang out with only you." he responded, tossing the ball up into the air once again before catching it firmly once again. 

"Hey... your sitting on my fence." a soft voice called out to them: both Alex and Haley shot to look at the figure standing on the cobble path winding to the house opposite Sam's family and Haley's. Before them stood a boy of about Alex's age, or at least he looked like it. His mossy green hair was extremely curly and fluffy, a bit shorter on the side, black frame glasses resting on his nose. He had a black stud in his left ear, with a few more running up the ear, and a small skull ear ring in the right. Just under the long flannel sleeves, the two could see the tips of tattoos, however neither Haley or Alex could decipher what they were. His canvas shoes were already stained with specs of mud, his black trousers torn slightly, revealing his pale knees.

"Oh, are you the new guy." Alex pointed out, looking at him, eyeing him up and down for a bit, not really caring how obvious he was about it, it is not like it meant anything, he was just sizing up the new guy.

"Sorry, we were just hanging out, I'm Haley and this big buff boy is Alex." She pointed to the athletic star stood besides her as she hoped off the fence

"Travis McKenna, It's nice to meet you both." The initial deadpan greeting was quickly a thing of the past, as they were now greeted by a bright and cheerful college graduate, the two just noticing his braces, just happy to escape the trappings of city life. 

"Wait... is that a camera?" Haley's eyes were drawn to the small padded square bag hanging from his neck, a traditional camera bag littered with pins and patches that had been hand stitched on.

"Oh, yeah, I'm something of a photography nerd." He chuckled sheepishly, almost like he was embarrassed of it, but still seemed rather playful.

"Me too, after you get settled in, you should come and take photos with me sometime." 

"That would be cool." Travis turned to look at Alex, noticing how silent he had been. Trying to find something to start up a conversation, Travis noticed the grid-ball Alex was currently tossing in his strong athletic hands.

"So you like sports?" Travis asked, addressing Alex while he moved all of his cases to his the house that would be his new home. Alex turned to look at him, wondering why he even wanted to know, sure he just got here and wanted to know about the villagers but it seemed a little forced to him.

"Yeah, just grid-ball really, I'm gonna go pro one day ya know." Alex boasted and he could practically hear Haley's eyes roll once again at the mention of grid-ball.

"Wow, that's a pretty big dream, but you honestly look like you could do it." Travis smiled and pulled the cases in past the fence, just so he could sort out all of his belongings later. Alex felt a bit weird, his chest going tight at the sound of someone else praising him and believing in him, it was a sensation he wasn't overly used to, especially coming from someone he just met: how could he believe in him already.

"Thanks..." Alex responded, seeming quite shut off now, just trying to process everything that was running through his head, his chest only getting tighter.

"Right, we'll leave you to unpack, please come ask if you need anything." Haley smiled and shook Travis' hands, getting met with a big warm smile. Alex was already starting to walk off by the time Haley had turned to go home. 

 

It had been a few days since Travis moved in and Alex found himself walking past the house everyday, telling himself he was just going for a walk yet his pace slowed when he pasted the house, able to gaze into the living room through the large open windows, able to see the young graduate fumbling over all his stuff, putting up artwork or struggling to move furniture through the halls.

One day, on the first day of summer, Alex was strolling through town, throwing his ball to himself  when he noticed the mossy haired new guy sitting on the white picket fence of his house.

"Hey, your Travis right."

"Yeah, and your Alex, that pro grid-ball player." Travis responded playfully, showing of his braces again when he smiled brighter than anything Alex had ever seen, it was so bright it almost blinded him. Travis was wearing a tank top which showed off his freckly shoulders and the large tattoo that ran along the inside of his left arm: an intricate pattern of the planets with their rotations and astrological sign printed on to his skin.

"Need any help?" He asked bluntly, tucking the ball under his arm, watching Travis jump off the fence, his flannel from a few days ago now tied around his waist with some sandals on: someone was clearly already in the summer mood. There was something about Travis that Alex couldn't quite put his finger on: maybe it was the way he smiled like his high school sweet heart or perhaps it was their short exchange where Travis appeared to genuinely believe in him.

"That would be great, honestly I don't know why I didn't get a moving guy to move all this junk in."

"Maybe because you knew there would be a big buff guy in town to help you move all your stuff." Alex smirked, confidentially puffing out his chest however that sank back a bit when he saw Travis snort and chuckle at him.For some reason the sight before him made Alex's chest feel much tighter than it already did, perhaps he was just coming down with the summer flu... if that was even a thing.

"Anyways, what you need help with."

Alex spent the next few hours helping Travis lift and pull the sofa, table, bed and other furniture in through the tight hallways and up the somewhat steep stairs, it was somewhat of a struggle to say the least. Despite not having the most built physique, Travis was really trying to help the better built Alex lift everything, even if he wasn't really helping that much in hindsight, it was the gesture that was appreciated. 

"That's about everything." Travis sighed with relief, sliding the sofa in to its place in the living room, just between the fireplace and the TV. Almost instantly the two locked eyes and slumped back into the refreshingly soft velvety nature of the sofa which was had a embodied sheet of silk laid over the back. The two took a minute just to catch their breaths, arms already starting to tense up and ping with pain: something Alex was rather annoyed at since his daily work outs were going to be just a tad more painful than the usual invigorating nature he got out of it.

"Thanks Alex, it's really appreciated."

"No problem dude, what type of neighbour would I be if I didn't help you out."  

"I mean technically your not, but gesture appreciated." Travis smiled and ran his hand back through his long fluffy hair now dense with sweat, summer only making things a bit more bothersome. It was rather refreshing, helping someone out instead of just spending all day working out: yet his chest felt constricted still, perhaps a visit to Harvey was in order.

"You want some lunch? I got some fresh fish from Willy this morning."

"Yeah, Sure."

"Hope you like Salmon." Travis stumbled off to the kitchen, on the verge of being exhausted but he powered through and grabbed the fish from the fridge and began to scale and prepare it. From where he was sat on the sofa, Alex could just see Travis through the door way,  filleting the fish and working on the sauce at the same time: it was mesmerising to watch the way he moved with such concentration. He certainly thought Travis was a cool guy. Sure he wasn't someone Alex might typically hang out with but there was something different about this one. Maybe he would like to come to a grid-ball game with Alex...

 

 


	2. Wahoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and Alex hang out like bros and have a beach hang out over some freshly grilled fish.

A week had passed since Travis had initially graced Stardew Valley with his presence and he hadn't done all that much. Summer had began to roll in and Travis found himself lounging about on the sofa with every window open in a tee and his undies. At his core, he was a city boy so he was used to the heat but this, this was something else: the valley winds blew shallow and carried a heavy heat with it. Some days, he worked for Gus in the kitchen, just as a way to get some sort of gold and he loved it: the smell and sounds of the kitchen was a flavourful serenade was a pleasant distraction from the summer heat. 

Today, Travis was hanging out on the beach just before the sun drew high in the sky, around midday. It was peaceful, serene and pleasant. Sat on the beach in his cargo shorts and graphic tank top, pilling concrete blocks on top of other blocks into a small concrete box. There was nothing quite like cooking over a open flame and using a plank to add just a little bit of a smoky flavour to whatever is cooked on top of it, a small delight that he could now afford himself after moving to a sleepy valley. He got Pierre to order him in some cedar and hickory planks and coals which he happily paid for, and then went fishing the night before, so the fish was still pretty fresh. There was no special occasion for plank cooking, he was just in a mood to cook a nice fish dish and this was a nice alternative to the conventional oven he just had installed in his house.

"You cooking fish?" Travis heard, not expecting anyone to come across him cooking on the beach but then again it probably couldn't be avoided: it was summer, about the only time people could actually enjoy the beach. Somehow, Alex was still wearing his green jersey jacket, the sunlight reflecting of the star badge buttoned to his collar. It was sweltering today, Travis was sweating from about every orifice he could yet Mr. tall dark and athletic over here was wearing a jacket and jeans.

"No, I'm building a concrete sand castle."

"Doesn't it have to be made out of sand to be a sand castle." Alex responded, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, holding the grid-ball under his arm, not a single bead of sweat trailing down his face. Most of sold his soul for not getting sweaty.

"I know that, and yeah, I'm cooking fish, wahoo." He replied pointing to his little pop up kitchen: a oak trunk which had been sawed in half and made into a polished workbench for him, of course courtesy of Robin, with a variety of seasonal ingredients resting on top: bright yellow corn, crisp emerald leaves of lettuce, blistering red peppers, and a variety of others and artisan goods which he had picked up from the new farmer in town. Robin was even nice enough to cut the trunk into discs to make polished wooden plates, something Travis was very excited about.

"Why not just drag a barbecue down here?" Alex asked, watching him pour a steady stream of coals into the concrete box, until it was significantly full enough to support a flame worthy of cooking the beautiful fillets of fish which Travis had hand prepared, finding a simple joy in preparing food for cooking. 

"You ever had plank cooked food?"

"No, grandparents can't really make all this." he gestured to the concrete basin, flames beginning to roar from its base which was sightly reduced once a large board had been place over it. 

"Well, the wood gives it a different flavour, a bit smokey and since it's summer, I thought why not spend an entire day on the beach cooking fish." Travis smiled and took his glasses of for a second, the smoke from the flames condensing on the lenses. It was just for a brief moment, but Alex could see the rich vibrant teal of his iris, usually somewhat murky behind the lenses... not like he was looking into his eyes or anything, that would be kinda gay.

"You want some? Got some extra wahoo if you want."

"Haven't had my daily protein intake for the day, so sure, I could go for some fish right about now." Alex dropped back into the sand, landing with a slight thump, pressing his grid-ball into the sand until it was rooted firmly. 

"So how are you not sweating?" Travis asked while he placed the fillets of fish on to the plank, letting out a satisfying sear as it hit the heated plank. Travis found just the sounds of cooking one of the most satisfying things he could hear, Alex also appreciated the sound but also the unique smell that roasting on a hickory plank over a open flame rather pleasing, it was something he hadn't been able to sample before, and it was quickly becoming one of his favourite smells.

"Don't have time to sweat." Travis snorted at just how dorky that was, trying to muffle it against his wrist, eyes watching the fish darken on top the blackened plank, only growing dark while it toasted over the open fire. Alex looked a bit confused, assuming Travis had choked on a fly or something, but he soon realised he was suppressing the small strings of giggles leaving his lips, something Alex found oddly appealing. It bothered him.

"I mean, I do, I just look like I don't." He felt a weird need to correct himself so that Travis didn't hang this over his head for the foreseeable future. Soon enough, the mossy haired chef managed to compose himself enough to a small smile, just curving up on the corner of his lips while he diced and chopped up vegetables to make a chunky sauce to accompany the Wahoo. Alex moved a bit closer and watched, standing next to him in silence, watching the way he moved confidentially with a knife as if he was completely fearless. He wanted to ask where he learned something like this, but as he went to open his mouth it was almost like the words were stuck in the back of his throat, unable to say anything: if he started asking about personal stuff would he think he was a bit of a creep, they aren't that close yet.

"So, you like Haley?" Travis asked out of the blue, still focused on stirring the chopped veg and juices that would compose the sauce. Somehow, this felt easier to talk about then Alex taking a genuine interest in someone else.

"You mean like or like love and junk?" Alex felt the need to clarify, just to be sure.

"Like the get naked and do the sexy times, kinda like." Alex stifled out a chuckle, Travis smiling at him with that small innocent smile that often found its way to his face, something oddly calming about it.

"Come on dude, she's just a friend, I mean shes hot but I don't think its ever gonna get to that." He chuckled, still somehow managing to wear his green jacket, even if it was a boiling summer day and he was stood right by a open fire, crackling away, smoke drifting high over the crystal gem sea. It was only had drawn his eyes back from watching the smoke wash away into the ocean blue sky, that he noticed Travis glaring at him, almost looking angry but he couldn't quite pull it off: his eyebrows were tight and his lips pouted but he could have just been thinking hard. Before Alex could ask if some was up, a wooden log, perfectly carved to be about 5 centimetres thick was held in front of him, a piece of Wahoo on top, with a chunky avocado salsa on the side. It looked and smelt delicious but before he could take it, stomach growling, it was pulled away from him.

"Take you jacket off, seriously, I'm hot just looking at you." He pouted in annoyance, pulling up a log to sit his own behind on, putting his own plate in his lap while he kept Alex's held firmly in both hands. Finally Alex submitted to his own body, overheating from being confined within in the somewhat thick jacket, he just need a little push with the allure of free food . Clearly, Alex placed the jacket on the golden sand, folded neatly, revealing his white undershirt pressed tightly against his muscular body.

"Thank you, feel a bit cooler already." Travis snickered handing Alex his plate. 

It was delicious: the fish was cooked to perfection, glistening as Alex cut into it, releasing a fragrant aroma that managed to permeate the thick smells of the beach. Everything was harmonious, working together in perfect harmony on the plate. There was something about this: having a good meal with Travis sat across from him, chatting his ear off about all sorts of things, it made him feel like he was a kid again, having dinner with his mother except it was ever so slightly different, familiar yet distinctively different in regards to the feelings: Travis was so sweet and kind, a good chef and a pretty big dork, how could he not help but wonder whether he might have a thing for him...  


	3. Steamy Saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis finds out theres a spa in town and the bumps into Alex, highjinks ensues.

It was almost hard to believe it had been two enitre seasons since Travis had moved into this quient valley town, the once fresh green leaves had slowly tightened in the autumnal winds, rotting to shades or orange, brown, yellow and red. With Winter approaching closer everyday, Travis' clothes had been getting increasingly thicker, not that he minded: Autmn and Spring were his favourite times of years as you didn't really have to worry about wearing too little or too much. Inbetween cooking at Willy's, Travis had been meeting more towns people: Sam and his boyfriend Ellis had becoming reappearing at least one time a week, stopping by for dinner or to have a jam session. Emily had become one of his good friends and they often talked about fashion while tending the bar and could often be found laughing out back after their shift.

However, there was one person who Travis had been spending most his time with. Alex. It was almost never planned, the two would just bump into each other and then decide to bleed daylight hanging out, just talking... which Travis like a lot. He knew he was hardcore crushing on Alex. There was just something about him: the pure smile when he finally got him to laugh at one of his ridicoulous jokes, that hunk of a body which was often on full display in summer when they hung out at the beach, how they had slowly become really good friends despite how arrogant he seemed sometimes. But he never said anything to him about going on a date or even mentioning how often he though about the hunky bod in bed... He assumed, that like most jocks, Alex was a straight as they come which was only reaffiremd by how often he hung out with Haley, even if he had said multiple times that he didn't like her, Travis saw the way he looked at her during the flower dance... a look he wished the althelte would give him. Several times he had thought about offloading all his feeling on Alex, but he was more fearful of ruining their friendship as a result.

Desperate to get his mind off stupid sexy Alex, Travis took a day off to hit up the spa. Emily had told him about how there was an old spa building out back by the train station, only a few people actually used it, so it seemed like a nice quiet place to soak up some heat and clear his head, or at least thats what Travis had planned. It was just after ten in the morning when Travis deicded to gather his stuff and set out for a relaxing day in the spa where he could just stretch out and relax all to himself. The walk through town was pleasant enough, he bumped into Pierre setting up shop for the day and exchanged a few words with him like good neighbours, after that Sam and Ellis bumped into him, sprinting to Sebastian's house to play D&D like the mega gay nerds they were. As they dashed past, Travis almost felt like calling out to them, asking to join but instead just waved at them, today was his day and he was going to enjoy it. After waving to Robin, Travis started walking up the somewhat steep steps to the bathhouse. Once it was in sight, Travis felt a shiver of winter run up his spine through his thick jacket and jeans, a good warm soak would do him some good.

He walked into the building, silently pushing the door open, ears perked up listening for anything. Nothing. The insides of the building was pretty grimy, clearly not getting cleaned often but it wasn't as if mildew and moss were clinging to everywall. Then a diverging path that caused him to let out a soft sigh, the gendered changing rooms. After a minute of contempation, he was about to head into the female changing room but the door behind him flung open, freezing him in place.

"Travis?" That familar deep yet sweet voice called out from behind him, slowly turning around to see Alex standing there with a towel and flip flops in hand. Travis gulped and turned back to him, with a awkward smile, despertaly trying to think of a way out of this that didn't blow everything or make him seem like a peeper.

"Hey Alex, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, I come here to work out... why are you going in the women's changing room."

"This is the women's, oh god it is, stupid glasses amirght?" He chuckled, internally screaming at how stupid that all was, like he was gonna fall for that.

"I mean I don't wear glasses... but that sounds like it makes sense." He walked over to him, putting his big strong hands on Travis' arms to redirect him to the male changing room. Trav couldn't help but feeling his cheeks heat up: Alex's hands were so warm, slightly clamy, but it felt good to be held by him.

"Well, come on then, no point in standing out here." Alex chuckled, pushing him forwards a bit but Travis had already began to pull away from Alex, muttering something to himself over and over again, roughly pushing the door open to the changing rooms. Now, Alex was no sherlock but that weird behaviour tipped him off that somethign was up with his friend today.

 

A few minutes later and Alex was quickly removing his shirt and trousers, down to his white jockstrap while going to grab his workout shorts, noticing Travis hadn't started to change yet but instead had been staring at the same towel for a solid minute, moving it between his lap and the tote bag he was carrying all his stuff in.

"Hope you didn't just come to the bathhouse just to sit in the corner."

"What?" Travis turned to him and instantly went red when he saw Alex standing there, only a thin piece of fabric stopping him from being fully naked and exposed. Even if he was still wearing underwear, Travis could see... he was fairly large. Travis felt like he couldn't move, just sitting there with his chest getting increasingly tight with every breathe, he didn't want to ruin what he had with Alex.

"Come on, you need to get that off." Alex huffed, fed up with watching Travis mop about, quickly yanking his hoodie off and throwing it to the other side of the room, leaving Travis in his black tank top.

"Alex what the fuck!" Travis snapped, jumping back so he was pressed right against the lockers, his face a mix of anger and fear, but mostly anger. Alex looked at him confused, like he hadn't done anything wrong, he just wanted for Travis to be able to enjoy the spa instead of sitting on a changing room bench moping and only thinking about changing.

"Well, it's not my fault that you take an eon to change."

"Well just don't just yank my clothes off."

"Just hurry up, I'v got weights to lift and I'm not leaving you out here to be a miserable sack of shit!" Alex growled back, looking at Travis with a determinded look and that was it. Travis snapped. The green haired boy roughly unbuckled his belt, tossing it on the floor, yanking his tousers off hastily, not caring that they had been torn for the quick rough action. He then started to pull his tank top off but once it got stuck on below his chin, he just tore it in half and threw it on the floor. But he wasn't done... Travis yanked his underwear off and then unzipped his binder roughly, snapping the zipper in the process.

"THERE! you fucking happy now!" Travis snapped angrily, tears starting to well in his eyes the moment the anger settled and he realised what he just did, staring down at the pile of shredded, torn clothes which he had violently pulled from his own body. Alex was stood there silently, mouth agape as his eyes glanced over Travis' body: boobs and well...

"Fuck... Travis, I." Alex apologised, just now realising that Travis was probably waiting for him to leave so he could change in peace, without letting Alex know he was a girl? or something, he didn't quite now what was going on but one thing he did know... he just fucked up and acted like his shitty old man.

"It's fine, I did it to myself." he mumbled, looking extremely bummed out, wiping the tears from his eyes, glasses placed on the changing bench, quickly grabbing a towel to cover his front. A awkward silence filled the room, both of them unsure of quite what to do the. Alex slowly approached and sat with his back to Travis.

"I'm sorry, I fucked it up huh."

"Well kinda."

"So... your still a dude right?"

"Yes Alex." He responded and felt a hand on his shoulder, it was warm and affectinate. Travis slowly turned to Alex, eyes red and puffy to see Alex smiling softly at him, moving a bit closer until their knees were touching and they were gazing in each others eyes, Travis quickly lost in his emerald orbs which were filed with remorse and affection.

"I'm really sorry, I just don't like to see people sad, and I though that maybe a relaxing time in the spa would make you feel better, so I acted hastily without thinking." He apologised and moved his hands down to hold the others, after helping Travis wrap the towel around his chest and keep it there. Travis was a lot smaller than Alex, about an entire foot smaller (Alex 6'5 Travis 5'5) and when their hands were in each other, it showed: it was like Travis was holding a baby's hand.

"I know you had the best intentions." Travis mumbled, his hands dancing around Alex's, mainly as a way to get his head out the mind crushing anxiety but also to explore the series of creases and rough bumps along his coarse sweaty palms. Alex noticed the look on his face and smiled, feeling that familiar tight sensation squeeze his chest the longer he looked at Travis.

"I don't really know much about this-" Alex motioned to all of Travis and the green haired lad turned to look up at him, resting against his muscular shoulders, the steam seeping out the spa putting him in a much more mellow mood, although the anxiety was fairly distressing, but Alex's genuine remorse and affection was somewhat comforting especially after this encounter dragged up some unpleasant memories for pelican's town's newest resident.

"Or you actually, but if I say anything dumb or wrong, you have express permission to punch me." Alex smiled, jumping to his feet, no longer in the mood for a work out which was truly a rare occurrence but for once he was more focused on someone else and for the moments he shared with Travis his dreams of being a pro seemed somewhat distant. 

"That's flattering Alex, but I don't want to hurt you, how about I'll just tell you." Travis replied, being forced to take his black framed glasses off once they steamed up, his eyes only able to see the world as if someone had dragged the blur tool over everything. He could still make out the shapes off everything, just not the minute details, like how Alex was currently stood in front of him with a tee shirt and some underwear, something he gracefully accepted.

"These are probably too big, but it's the only spares I have." Alex chuckled, feeling Travis' dainty creative hands slowly lift them from his, pulling them close to his chest with a small smile, slowly turning away so he could get dressed. Even in the changing rooms, that stank of sweat and soap, these clothes still smelt like Alex: eggs and steak which was something that Travis could smile at as he slipped them on, only proving Alex right as the shirt was about two sizes two big.

"Thanks..."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, um, you got pretty angry huh? You okay?" Travis was initially caught off guard by Alex's line of questioning, turning back to see the jock changing back into his work out gear, his top pressed tight against his body.

"I guess... Usually once people find out they get all angry and junk..." Travis paused. "Let's just say living with a family who tried to force you to be something your not, puts a guy on edge." Travis put his glasses back on after wiping the steam from the lenses.

"Yeah, family can do that to you." Alex replied, reflecting on his own family, not just his grandparents but rather his mum and dad, and a momentary drop in his natural defences occurred. 

"Hey Trav, you think I'll actually amount to anything." Wow, it's almost as if they were playing a game to see who could catch the other off guard harder, but the genuine sincerity and worry in Alex's voice showed how just much he feared his own words. Slowly Travis rose up and took the jock's big hands with his own, his painted black nails somewhat chipped and flaking. Standing on his tip toes, Travis reached a hand up and slowly ran a thumb under Alex's beautiful eyes which had lost some of their light, just in case any tears fell, but he was still holding it together.

"Alex Mullner, let me tell you one thing. One your one of the hardest working, most dedicated people I know, no fuck it, you are the most dedicated and hardest working person I know. Like, working out, having a proper diet and timetabling it all. I Can't do that! Of course your gonna be someone, you already are: Alex Mullner soon to be pro gridball player and total hunk." Travis' words were so warm and comforting, like a verbal whirlpool that dragged Alex willingly to the depths, escaping the loud growls of his dad which had grown to nothing but distant whispers barely audible, while Travis' words cut through everything and his chest clenched.

"Your gonna dash across the stars, and I just hope you won't forget your number one fan." Travis smiled looking up at him and, possibly without thinking, gave his parted lips a small reassuring peck. As soon as he felt an others warm lips on his, Alex's eyes lit up just as he pulled back.

"Sorry if that was a bit much, just felt you should know how great you are is all."

"Thank you Travis, for everything." Silence again, the two looking at each other, as if to anticipate the moves they would make, but just waited in deadlock.

"Well, since we're both feeling somewhat shitty, how about we go get some actual clothes on and grab a bit at the saloon?"

"Now that's an idea I can get behind."


	4. Early morning shannigans

"Mhm..." Travis squirms in bed, arm flailing for the clock to see what time it after a series of loud knocks had forced him out of his rather enjoyable dream about getting dinner with Alex. Eventually Travis found his digital alarm clock and his eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the time.  
It's six in the morning, who the hell is knocking at six in the morning? He didn't have any plans to get up for at least another four hours.  
Almost like a walking corpse, he dragged his sleepy limbs through the darkened hallways of his house, bumping into the wall a few times. Eventually, he reached the front door and yanked it open so the incessant knocking would finally cease. However that only resulted in him being send tumbling back, Alex still knocking even after the door was open, which of course meant he just knocked on Travis nose.

"Crap, Travis, are you okay?" Alex quickly rushed down to his side, hoisting the even more dazed teen in his muscular arms, the smell of oak logs, pines and sweat clinging to them. With a groan, Travis fluttered open his eyes to see Alex, worrying that he had knocked him out, or something more serve.

"I was... then a big adorable hunk came knocking on my door in a stupid hours of the morning." He yawned, cautiously touching his nose which only stung a bit. Heck, considering Alex's absurd upper body strength, he was surprised it wasn't broken. While Travis was trying to recover, Alex took a minute to process his words: on the one hand he said he wasn't okay because he had been woken up but on the other he didn't sound too mad about it and called him adorable, ultimately Alex chose to take the complement.

"Why were you knocking at my door at six in the morning?" Travis asked, finally starting to sit up, having been forcibly knocked awake by Alex, so he might as well stay up now, since going back to bed would be too much of a bother.

"I was on my way back from my morning run and thought that maybe you might want to join me, cause jogging it better with a buddy, at least that's what my mum told me." Travis was stiffing his words, listening to Alex in a fit of flustered confusion: on the one hand he was pretty mad to have been forced awake and then punched in the face all for going to exercise but on the other hand, Alex was being genuinely wholesome so who cared if he was awake too early, he'd rather wake up to this than to an alarm four hours later.

"Well thanks for thinking about me I guess, but I'm not really in a running mood." He replied, getting to his feet with the help of Alex, completely forgetting that he was barely wearing anything: only his black briefs and black tank. Sure Alex had seen him naked a few days prior but this was more a common decency issue than anything else. Although Alex was just wearing his green running shorts (hugging his muscular ass just right, something even dazed Travis could appreciate), white tee and running shoes that matched his green shorts with yellow and white highlights.

"Okay dude, guess I'll see you around." What

"Alex if your gonna wake me up at six, at least stay and have breakfast or something." Travis mumbled through his hands, pressed right to his face for a multitude of reasons but the main was muffling "oh my god."

"Breakfast seems nice, but I got this training schedule and the grid ball try outs are only a year away." Travis was still stood there in dumbfounded amazement, looking at Alex, with a mixed look of confusion but also deep love.

"Alex, just get you big behind in here, close the door and I'll wipe up some eggs." Travis replied with dumbfounded amazement, grabbing a robe from the downstairs bathroom before walking to the kitchen, where soon enough, the sizzle of oil sounded through the house. For a moment Alex thought about going back home to continue his workout, but the allure of Travis and a complete breakfast was more than enough for him to move it back and add it to his other work out slot.

Travis' kitchen was fairly nice, new tiles with little painted flowers painted in patterns, hand crafted wooden cabinets from Robin and other utilities that had been installed way before Travis even got here. There was a small divider between the kitchen and the dinning room to keep things somewhat separated, with a small square table and wooden chain pressed against the divider of the kitchen. Alex pulled up a chair and watched him for a while, really not saying much. He was a aware of the sweaty forest smell that was lingering around him but he didn't mind, it reminded him of a good workout but he was aware Travis might not share his sentiments.

"Hey, is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Oh sure, up the stairs, second door on the right." Travis replied, trying to fix his hair in the kitchen window since it was a rather tangled mess, before starting to fry the bacon and hash.

"Thanks bro."

Alex sauntered heavily up the stairs, creaking under his running shoes, before striding down the short hall while led to all Travis' upper rooms. The second door to the right was in sight but a curious sight caused him to stray from his path: the first door on the right was left somewhat ajar, creaking as it rocked on it's hinges. Now, Alex didn't have any right to poke his head in the room but he just so happened to as he began to close. The room was pretty dimly light, with only a few streaks of light slicing through the curtains loosely drawn, the low hum of music from a tape player dances through the air, a chill vibe floating through the dim room. Alex begins to step in and soon enough his eyes dance across the room: the camera Travis is often found with sneaking shots of Alex, a vast collection of oil paints and acrylic, Canvas' full of naked paintings, a row of friendship charms... Wait. Alex dragged his eyes back to the corner of the room to find large rectangular canvas filled with paintings of naked models, most of them male. Each one was a splashed with a vibrant palette of reds, blues, greens, pinks, yellows, with only the darker shades providing harsh contrast.

"Ummm... this isn't the shower." uh oh, busted. Alex turned to see Travis standing in the hallway with a fresh towel and clean change of clothes, clearly expecting to find Alex in the shower. Instead he finds him in his art room, memorised by his canvas paintings, although he couldn't tell if it was from amazement or shock.

"So, you draw dicks huh?"

"I guess, but usually I just get people to hide most of it with their legs." He replied, walking in and flinging the curtains open, flooding the room with light: the detail and care in each canvas only more clear now as the morning sun rose on them.

"So any reason you draw people without clothes on, you an exhibitionist or something?" Alex chuckled, thinking of himself walking on thin ice, just one miss step from openly insulting something that Travis clearly put a whole lot of time and effort in to.

"It's calming." he replied, somewhat embarrassed, fearing Alex would think he was some weirdo exhibitionist or something, having a room full of naked paintings wasn't exactly something a normal dude would have.

"Well they're really good..." Alex eventually looked away, bright red, walking back to Travis, with an idea pinging at the back of his head, something to solidify their bond and maybe even move their relationship forwards.

"Hey, paint me" Alex stated, almost shamefully but still with that air of confidence that Travis had grown to love. Now that was a proposal, Travis turning just a bit red just from the thought of seeing Alex naked, his buff body on full display for him to capture on a canvas. Clearly he was pretty lost in that thought, cause he zoned out right in front of Alex before snapping back to it.

"Um, yeah sure, if you really want me to." Travis ruffled his hair while he gathered his brushes and paints, pulling out a fresh canvas and the easel rather hastily while Alex slowly peeled his shirt off, revealing his thick built body, with his abs practically bulging while talking his running shorts off, leaving him stood before Travis in just a jockstrap. The sexual tension was practically palpable.

"Well it would be pretty nice to have a kick ass painting of my body, so I can look back when I'm even more buff." he smirked, flexing his muscles a tad, abs rippling with pure power and Travis was having to wipe away drool. Eventually they were set up and Travis sat sideways with one legs pointed to the floor, his body turned slightly so he was looking over his shoulder and his underwear hung from his ankle, clearly just asking Travis to paint his pinup at this point.

It took a while to get back into the groove of things, Travis hadn't painted anyone quite as muscular as Alex so mistakes were made and then painted over. There was an air of tension between them, Travis couldn't really see his donger, but there was still a air of awkwardness between them: well Travis thought so but this was rather fun actually, he hadn't a chance to bust out the paints and just let loose on a canvas like he used to.

"So who are all the other guys?" Alex asked, trying his hardest not to move, eyes tracing Travis' every move, the flick of the brush, the harsh stokes and the moments where his head would occasionally pop out from the behind the canvas to take a quick look and absorb the image of Alex into his brain.

"Ex boyfriends and classmates from a while back, everyone else wanted to do animation and I just felt like drawing naked people." he replied, starting to highlight the darker tones of his abs.

"This is actually pretty cool."

"Well glad you think so, now hold still you dummy, trying to get your abs right." He replied taking another peak out from his canvas, finding Alex sat motionless as if he were an actual statue, completely immersed in his role as a block of carved stone. It was pretty exciting, to having Travis' brilliant eyes dragging over his naked body that he had put so much work into, rewarding an exciting.

"Got any interesting stories about any?"

"I guess, I mean they're high school and college kids while exploring their sexuality, some hjinks are bound to ensue." he paused while he thought about his rouge's gallery of ex-boyfriends.

"Pretty sure it was freshman year of college. Current boyfriend was a dude named Anthony, but I called him Tony, a real photo whiz so we connected over that and obscure 80's horror movies."

"So you guys take naked photos of each other?"

"Well duh, but that isn't too exciting." Travis replied calmly as if that was just something normal people did. Although obviously Alex didn't think that was too normal, although he had taken a few dick picks just because he was curious although two artistic dudes with a passion for photography were obviously gonna take all sorts of artistic nudes with lens flares and fancy angles.

"Anyways, we were at his brothers party, one of the worst humans I've ever met, but there was cake. Dear Tony ended up getting wasted, climbed to the top of the staircase and tried to do the titanic 'king of the world thing' because he thought I was behind him... but I was outside trying to avoid everyone. But I did walk back inside just in time to see him throw himself over the railing and crash on a prop up table."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, then he told me he hated me, called me a load of names and I left, moved on and burned every canvas with him on."

"Oh, so the canvas' you still have, ones you parted with on better terms?"

"Bingo, now hold still, It's been a while since I've drawn someone as hunky as you."

"Aw, you think I'm a hunk." Alex purred, only to met with a death glare from Travis, poking his head up from the easel, cutting right through him, looking as if he were trying to telepathically tell Alex to stop fidgeting, which he quickly ceased, remaining motionless. It took a while for Travis to get somewhere he was happy with, able to do the rest by himself.

"Well, it's almost lunch, wanna grab lunch at Gus'" He asked stretching his arms, kicking the others clothes across the floor towards him, and like an eager dog, Alex nodded, quickly floundering into his pants and other garments. On the way out he caught a glimpse of the canvas, and even if it was half coloured, it already looked as if Travis had produced something he could hang in a gallery or in their bedroom... wait, 'their bedroom' that thought caused Alex's heart to skip a beat, following Travis while running the several ideas he had about sharing and sleeping in the same bed as Travis. All Travis noticed was an unexplained smile curl on Alex's lips as he closed the front door.

 


End file.
